First date
Summary Today, 9 volt is going out with his lover Natalie, which is his girlfriend Transcript penny: (narrating) one day, 9 volt came home and he is getting ready to go on a date with Natalie after school 5 volt: 9 volt, are you excited for a date? 9 volt: yes, she is a number one Nintendo fangirl 5 volt: I know she is penny: (narrating) then, the doorbell rings, It is Natalie, she plan to visit 9 volt after school. So, She hangs up her rucksack and hat and says hi to him 9 volt: hi natalie natalie: look who it is! It’s natalie’s Favourite gamer! Are you ready for an fantastic outing? 9 volt: I hope I am! 5 volt: goodbye 9 volt! I’ll miss you! natalie: come on volty, let’s enjoy doing lots of fun activities! Penny: (narrating) so the two went out natalie: look, 18 volt’s got a female date, her name’s Karla, she‘s At the cinema with him (the two got out of the car) Natalie: karla! karla: natalie! 9 volt: wow, 18 volt, looks like natalie’s With me 18 volt: and I am with Karla natalie: hey, the chairs will move, cause 4dk is here, would you like to go there? 9 volt: yes! (at 4dx, both sat down, They see a nothing but people on the left in their theater seats) 9 volt: (looks at 4 people) Wow. Look at all of those characters. That girl has a new hair colour natalie: are you going to scream? 9 volt: yep natalie: this is going to be a blast! 9 volt: I know it is. (Puts on 4d glasses) (While the commercials are playing) 9 volt: (Sees more people entering the room) oh, I can see more people! natalie: that’s right! 9 volt: what does DCM stand for? natalie: digital cinema media! 9 volt: digital cinema media? natalie: yes, the images changes, and also, the variants had amazement, laughter and suspense. Amazement, shows images of a shot of the moon, the Milky Way galaxy, the inside of a space shuttle, shots of jellyfish, an exploding bomb and the Aurora Borealis, laughter, shows images of a guy with a rabbit head getting up from a bench, a baby elephant running, a spaceman playing golf on the moon, a disco ball, someone "grabbing" the sun in their hands, and a puzzled dog. And suspense, shows images of a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking, a TV being smashed a match being lit. (this is not a cinema from vue plays) natalie: (talks quietly) get ready Volty, the chairs are about to move (vue get ready plays after that) man: hello, makes you notice doesn’t it, a little bit of darkness, refine of the senses, focuses the mind. It’s time to enjoy the big screen experience, with no distractions, no sudden ringtones, no glaring screens, no talking. So sit back, relax, switch off your phone, and switch off from the outside world (The film began and chairs began moving)